no lies
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Setelah berhasil menumbangkan satu target, Natalya menjauhkan diri. Alfred tahu di mana harus menemukannya. {AU}


Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

* * *

Natalya membuka helmnya saat orang-orang itu membawa jenazah target mereka, dan kerumunan sudah tak lagi berkumpul di sekitar rumah. Ia segera menguraikan rambutnya dengan satu tangan, mengibas-ngibaskannya dan berharap ia bisa segera mendapatkan waktu istirahat.

Saat itu, tatapannya berserobok dengan Alfred. Alfred juga sudah melepas helmnya, menitipkan senjatanya pada rekan mereka yang menuju mobil yang membawa perlengkapan.

Senyuman Alfred seperti senyuman kemenangan, tetapi ada yang lebih penting lagi daripada itu. Ia seperti menemukan sesuatu di diri Natalya, kemudian mengatakan pada Natalya bahwa hal itu _ada_ di dirinya. Natalya tidak begitu mengerti motifnya, sehingga ia tidak tersenyum balik.

Natalya memisahkan diri dari kerumunan, ia mengetuk _earpiece_ -nya untuk memastikan bahwa benda itu masih berfungsi. "Arthur, aku ingin mencari udara segar. Kau tahu di mana bisa menemukanku."

Tidak langsung ada jawaban. Saat Natalya sudah pergi dari kerumunan, barulah ada suara berisik di telinga kanannya, lalu disusul jawaban Arthur, "18.20 sudah harus berada di mobil."

Natalya hanya memastikan dengan waktu mentalnya bahwa itu artinya setengah jam lagi. Tidak masalah.

* * *

Awal November di Moldova masih tidak seperti yang ia alami di Minsk, di masa lalunya yang sangat jauh. Bahkan di puncak gedung seperti ini pun, dengan hanya memakai seragamnya—kaos hitam di dalam, rompi antipeluru, jaket seragam biru dongker—dia tidak merasa kedinginan sama sekali.

Di bawah kakinya, yang berjuntai dan bergerak-gerak santai, ia melihat kota yang kembali tenang. Seolah tidak pernah menyadari penyergapan teroris besar baru saja terjadi, bahwa pernah ada buronan kelas dunia, lintas negara, yang pernah bersarang di sini. Begitulah dunia. Bergerak begitu cepat, melepaskan masa lalu, menggulirkan rodanya tanpa peduli baru saja kehilangan siapa atau baru meraih apa. Orang-orang punya kepentingan, mereka butuh makan, kehidupan, uang, sehingga apa saja dilakukan. Bahkan jika perlu melupakan dengan segera.

Natalya masih mengingat menatap Alfred saat lelaki itu menembakkan peluru yang tepat mengarah ke jantung target. Ia sudah hafal cara Alfred menatap target di balik kacamatanya. Reputasinya adalah sebagai penembak jitu, tetapi jangan remehkan pula ia di jarak dekat. Natalya sudah terlalu sering satu tim dengan Alfred hingga ia pun secara tak sadar meniru cara Alfred memegang senjatanya saat membidik. Hal itu terbukti pada akurasi tembakannya, Natalya mau tak mau mengakui.

Jika diingat lagi, sudah tujuh tahun mereka berada pada divisi yang sama. Mereka melewati pendidikan bersama sejak awal, mereka dipromosikan hampir selalu bersamaan—atau mungkin bersusul-susulan.

Natalya masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Alfred tidak bosan bersamanya. Dia berkali-kali menolak tawaran kencan perempuan-perempuan di agensi tepat di hadapan Natalya, barangkali sengaja. Dari awal sudah berembus kencang gosip bahwa hanya Natalya yang Alfred inginkan, bahkan Natalya sudah mendengarnya langsung dari Alfred, tetapi Natalya tidak bisa mengiyakan dengan mudah. Meski Natalya melihat tatapan bangga dari Alfred setiap kali dirinya menjadi pelumpuh pertama agar Alfred dapat mengeksekusi target, setiap kali ia menaklukkan musuh sendirian, setiap kali ia berhasil dalam misi, Natalya tidak berpikir bahwa Alfred bisa sungguh-sungguh mencintainya, kelak, jika mereka memang memutuskan untuk hidup bersama.

Natalya sedang mencabuti serat-serat dari bagian bawah jaketnya saat seseorang bergabung dengannya.

"Bukan Arthur yang tahu di mana harus menemukanmu."

Natalya menatap ke kejauhan, pada horison yang sudah mulai meredup. Kota masih hidup, begitu pula angin yang membuai rambutnya yang diikat sembarangan. "Mereka pasti sedang minum-minum untuk merayakan ini." Diam-diam, Natalya melirik Alfred. Lelaki itu turut menjuntaikan kakinya, menggoyang-goyangkannya seakan mereka hanya sedang duduk di cabang sebuah pohon.

"Istri target datang ke lokasi," suara Alfred rendah sekali, "tentu saja, ia menangis. Dua anaknya masih kecil. Ia hanya pergi ke sebuah toko tanpa tahu suaminya sudah dibidik."

"Dia tentu tahu pekerjaan suaminya."

Alfred menahan jawabannya begitu lama. "Tidak sepenuhnya."

Natalya terkesiap. Gerakan kakinya berhenti.

"Berdagang alat elektronik. Berpindah-pindah karena permintaan pelanggan. Begitu saja. Kebohongan itu tidak terungkap sampai kematiannya."

"Istrinya mencintainya tetapi ia dibohongi."

Alfred menanggapinya dengan tawa pahit yang kering. Sesaat kemudian, Natalya menatapnya. Alfred tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari dirinya.

"Cinta dan kebohongan. Kadang-kadang hal itu beriringan," Natalya mengatakannya hampir tanpa sadar.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Natalya mendengar penekanan pada kalimat itu. Ia menunduk.

"Aku serius, Natalya."

Natalya menggeleng. Kata-katanya tertahan di tenggorokan. "A-aku tidak bisa. Tidak." Ia mengangkat pandangan untuk mencari ketenangan di antara puncak-puncak bangunan yang tak seberapa. "Tidak. Anak, keluarga kecil—aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah pernah mengambil nyawa orang lain. Aku tidak pantas untuk membuat kehidupan baru."

"Raporku lebih merah daripada kau, kalau begitu."

Natalya merenunginya. Alfred selalu mengambil lebih banyak. Tidak seorang pun di antara mereka berdua bisa menyangkal.

"Aku pun tidak yakin aku bisa membesarkan seseorang. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah seseorang membuka dirinya padaku."

Mata mereka bertemu lagi. Natalya menjadi gelisah. Ia sudah terlalu lama bersama Alfred dalam satu tim hingga ia rasa ia bisa mengerti Alfred luar-dalam. Ia telanjur percaya Alfred. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal apapun.

"Perlahan-lahan, Natalya. Bisakah kita memulai?"

"Tidak ada kebohongan, Alfred."

"Kau penembak jitu nomor dua setelahku. Kau pasti bisa menembakku kapan saja kau melihatku melakukannya," jamin Alfred, tertawa sesaat tetapi tak benar-benar tersenyum.

Natalya melihat seekor burung masuk ke atap sebuah bangunan tiga lantai jauh di seberangnya. "Apa yang membuatmu mengatakan ini lagi—di saat-saat seperti ini?"

Alfred menghela napas. "Wanita itu kehilangan suaminya saat ia sedang pergi berbelanja. Hal tidak terduga apalagi yang bisa kita temukan di kehidupan? Banyak."

Natalya mengembuskan napas panjang, seolah ia menahannya sejak sebelum penyergapan. "Harapan. Cinta. Kasih. Apa semua orang diizinkan untuk memiliki itu?"

"Bahkan bagi yang punya rapor kehidupan merah, Natalya. Lagipula, hidup kita adalah menegakkan kebenaran."

"Walaupun dengan mengambil nyawa orang lain."

"Mengorbankan satu untuk menyelamatkan jutaan lainnya. Mungkin tidak terdengar sangat heroik, tetapi itulah cara kehidupan bekerja."

Natalya membiarkan kata-kata Alfred meresap ke dalam dadanya. Ia ingin percaya, ia ingin meyakini, tetapi ia rasa butuh waktu lama.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Bagaimana jika aku butuh waktu?"

"Aku akan menunggu."

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: ohgodwhatdididosocheesy. terlalu banyak lurking dan mabok-ing steve/natasha dari fandom sebelah jadinya gini bye


End file.
